The printer becomes a necessary appliances for modern people in these days, when people always use it at work or entertainment specially. At this moment, the type of printer comprises a laser printer, a dot matrix printer, and an inkjet printer. Focusing to the economic price, a highly development and low cost, the inkjet printer has become a main stream of the other printers.
There are two design trend at present of an ink cartridge of an inkjet printer. One is the ink cartridge has a printing head thereon. User can replace the ink cartridge directly when ink is run out, and then user has replaced the printing head at the same time. It will be convenient for use because user don't need to clean the printing head anymore, but it will get a higher cost and selling price; The other is the ink cartridge has not a function of printing head, in the other word, the printing head is set in a cartridge stand of inkjet printer instead of the ink cartridge. Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional inkjet printer comprises a cartridge stand 10, a driving mechanism 14, and a printing control device 16, wherein the cartridge stand 10 comprises a printing head 100, which can control the flow rate of the ink; an ink cartridge 12 guides the ink into the printing head 100 when it is put in the cartridge stand 10. The driving mechanism 14 is used to drive the cartridge stand 10 for moving through a direction like the arrow of FIG. 1. The printing control device 16 is electronically connected to the driving mechanism 14 and the printing head 100 for controlling the movement of the cartridge stand 10, and the inkjet action of the printing head 100 at right time to achieve the printing function. The above-mentioned structure can save the cost of replacing printing head, however, due to a long time idle, it will cause the printing head 100 or/and the guide tube 102 is usually jammed because the ink is dried therein. The inkjet printer is usually out of order for these reasons.